


myself and recip both have great choice in colors

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Gen, Octopi & Squid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28733991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	myself and recip both have great choice in colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).




End file.
